An Ending and New Beginning
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Naruto has the most amazing life ever. Or so he thought. What happens when a new guy-Gaara-starts living in the village hidden in the leaves? Will Naruto befriend him, and what will happen with his relationship with Sasuke? Rated M for a reason!


**Okay, I think this is like….really weird, but whatever. I kind of like it…in a way.**

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja from the village hidden in the leaves. I have everything I could possibly want; a boyfriend named Sasuke Uchiha-he's the popular one here, I have tons of friends which took years to make, and I work at Ichiraku ramen shop. It's good to work there since I get a discount on ramen. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

"But why me, Kakashi sensei!?" I was asked to give the new kid a tour around the village and get him settled in. In reality Kakashi was asked to do this, but he was too lazy to do anything that wasn't important to him.

"If you do I'll buy you ramen for a month." My eyes widened, a huge smile rushed onto my face. Being bribed by Kakashi-sensei was probably the best thing ever, but that's only when he stuck to his word.

"Ah, here he is." I followed Kakashi's gaze and my eyes landed on a kid with red hair, a birthmark on top of his left eye that said "love," he was a littler taller than I also. He wore black skinny jeans and tight red t-shirt. On his back was some kind of gourd. I wonder what he carries in there.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm going to become Hokage one day, believe it!" I smiled at him and he returned me with an expressionless look. His arms were crossed and he just stood there like a statue. What was up with this guy?

"Gaara. Gaara of the Sand," He speaks with no emotion. I nod my head. This guy was a freak.

"Well, let's just get this over with," I mumbled.

* * *

After showing Gaara around, I took him to the house that he would be staying at. Why in the world did he decide to come here?

I was walking back home until I spotted Kakashi-sensei reading.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei!" I shouted, waving to him. He looked up and waited for me to catch my breath. "You owe me ramen for a whole month!" I pointed at him.

"Who, me? I think you're mistaken." I could tell by the way his mask moved that he was smiling. Before I could scream at him he vanished. I should have known that he was fibbing, but when ramen is involved, I just don't think things through.

I jumped a little when I felt an arm snake around my waist, but realized it was Sasuke and leaned back into his chest. His hand made its way up my shirt, caressing my stomach, and moving along to play with my already hardened nipple. The feel of his hand made my skin tingle with excitement. After realizing we were still in public I pulled away from him.

"Someone will see us." I grinned, but enjoyed the thought of someone catching us.

Sasuke chuckled, "So, you like the thought of being caught." It was as if he read my very thought. He took a few steps toward me and started nibbling on my ear. It was a treat to have Sasuke be so flirty. He wasn't like this in public. I moaned at the thought of what he could do to me.

"Let's go to your house." He purred in my ear so closely that I could feel the heat of his breath.

Clothes were forgotten and were being thrown off in every direction. We rubbed against each other, begging and dying for more contact. Sasuke picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips smashed together as he led the way toward my bed. Our kiss became more intense, more desperate.

He threw me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. Our hard members rubbed against each other. Before I knew what was happening Sasuke shoved three of his fingers into my entrance at once. My eyes tightly close shut at the shooting pain.

I was used to rough sex. Sasuke wasn't himself when we were together like this. He became a whole different person, a monster. He didn't care have rough it was as long as he got some. I was used to it, all of it. But sometimes I wished we could _actually _make love; sweet romance.

I clutched on to the sheets as Sasuke slammed into me. All you could hear was heavy panting and skin smacking against skin. The pain wasn't as intense as before, but it took a while for my body to grow used to it. He dug his nails into my hips, a sign that he was close. As much as I loved him, sometimes I wished it would be over faster than other nights.

A few more thrusts and Sasuke released his seed in me. I came right after him, screaming his name. Sasuke lied on top of me for a while, panting heavily. He raised his head to look at me, we smiled. I gave him a quick kiss before he got off the bed to look for his clothes. After fully dressed, Sasuke walked over to me, lightly kissing my cheek and whispering "I love you" before he departed. I was left alone in my dark room-it smelled like sex. I almost didn't notice a tear that ran down my cheek.

**I hope you liked this…it'll get better. If anything was confusing to you, let me know and I'll explain it to you.**


End file.
